The demand for increasingly smaller devices has posed a number of challenges at least in terms of manufacturing. One area in particular is memory devices including arrays of transistors including, for example, bipolar junction transistors (BJTs). Certain aspects of BJTs may inhibit their continued decrease in size. For example, a BJT may include an emitter region including a number of emitter fingers, the emitter region sharing a common base. For forming the base pick-up, a region of the base is usually implanted. In order to prevent implant interference, in which dopants intended for the base pick-up region stray into the emitter region, isolation trenches between an emitter region and a base pick-up region usually must have a minimum width. Reducing the minimum width may unfortunately have the detrimental effect of implant interference, which may affect the performance of the BJT device.